Let Me Know
by Imjustafan
Summary: Sara shows up in Grissom's apartment in the middle of the night...(GS)


Title: Let Me Know  
  
Author: NikiMeg  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.  
  
Spoiler: Play with Fire  
  
Pairing: Grissom/Sara  
  
Author's note: Thanks to Devanie for beta-ing for me. Please, let me  
know what you guys think. Read & Review.  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
Summary: Sara shows up in Grissom's apartment in the middle of the  
night.  
  
Let Me Know  
  
Three months before, the lab had exploded and Greg had been hurt seriously. The lab was reconstructed and Greg had returned to the work.  
  
Everything seemed to return to the normal. Normal for CSIs.  
  
"You're back." Warrick said as he walked quickly by Greg's lab.  
  
"The master is back." Greg yelled.  
  
Cath stood in the doorway, smiling at Greg " I'm glad you are well."  
  
"So am I." Greg smiled, he didn't blame Cath for what happened; he thought that had been just a mistake. Besides, he was well and has returned to the work.  
  
"Beer after work?" She asked.  
  
"It sounds good."  
  
The night was calm; the criminals decided to rest and they gave a day off to CSIs.  
  
No work, just a good time.  
  
*****  
  
Nick and Cath were stopped in the corridor waiting for the rest of the team.  
  
Grissom approached of them saying "Good night, you two."  
  
"What? Won't you drink with us?" Cath knew the answer even as she asked.  
  
"No, thank you for the invitation. I have something to do."  
  
"I bet it's about insects."  
  
"Culex fatigans" Grissom said as soon as he left the two people in the corridor, leaving through the door.  
  
Later, Warrick and Greg showed up.  
  
"Let's go." Greg said.  
  
"Where is Sara? I am going to pick her up."  
  
Cath went to find her; She found her sitting in the breakroom reading a magazine.  
  
"What are you doing here? We're waiting for you!" Cath said, pulling Sara's arm.  
  
"I'm not going. I'm reading this article"  
  
"Oh, no. You can read it in another hour. Besides, Grissom already gave out; I won't accept more refusals."  
  
Sara knew Cath would not give up until she decided to go with them.  
  
"She is here." Cath exhibited Sara to the team of CSIs.  
  
"If I'm going, he's going, too." Sara pointed to Brass who was passing by.  
  
"Let's go everybody!" Nick signaled for Brass to join them.  
  
In the bar.  
  
"May I take your order?" The waitress asked.  
  
Everybody asked for alcoholic drinks, except Sara. "Water, please"  
  
" What? Do you come to a bar to drink water?" Nick looked at her, incredulous.  
  
"I have articles to read." Sara explained.  
  
" Vodka with ice for the lady"  
  
"Nick, I ordered water."  
  
"Enjoy it, besides some alcohol might not hurt." Nick said.  
  
*****  
  
"Waitress?" Sara asked for another round.  
  
"Take it easy, girl" Cath was concerned about Sara who asked for her fourth glass of Vodka.  
  
Greg got up quickly from the table and ran to the bathroom with his hands covering his mouth.  
  
" He's not well. It's better I go to see if he's ok" Nick went to the bathroom.  
  
Sara drank the last sip. "I'm going home." She rose from her chair.  
  
" I'll take you home." Warrick said, lifting off the chair.  
  
"Thanks, Warrick, but you don't need to. Besides I live few blocks from here."  
  
Sara left the bar and she followed the sidewalk. She felt dizzy. Her thoughts were spinning around in her head, but she felt as if she was a different person and that sensation made her happy.  
  
Grissom's apartment  
  
Grissom examined some larva of insects; His eyes shined due the great variety of specimens that he had gotten, each one in a different development period.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and he looked at the door; he wasn't expecting anybody. Work? Probably not, after all they were having a good time together while he was with his arthropod friends. Someone from the neighborhood? He barely knew them.  
  
He walked to the door, a little annoyed by being inconvenienced when he was making new discoveries on the development of the larvas.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
"You are drunk." Grissom said as soon as he looked straight in her eyes.  
  
" No, I'm not. I'm happy"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Make sure." She said as she pushed the door, entering in the apartment.  
  
"Sure? About what?" Grissom looked at her; she was already in the middle of the room. He closed the door behind him.  
  
"Fly larvae." Sara touched a vial containing a small sample.  
  
"Actually, it's mosquito larvae."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
" Sara, what do you want? This isn't a social visit, right?"  
  
She took a glass with an insect inside; Grissom quickly took back it of her hands.  
  
"I want to figure out this little game you've been playing with me. First you call me honey, later you refuse my invitation to have dinner."  
  
Grissom walked to the shelf where he placed the glass with insect inside.  
  
"It's better you go home and sleep." Grissom said.  
  
"I'm not tired...Talk to me, Grissom" Sara's voice was loud and a little angry.  
  
" Sara, I don't know what to say about it."  
  
Grissom was uncomfortable by this situation. He didn't really know what to say, or perhaps he was too scared to think about something to say.  
  
She approached him and she placed her hands behind his neck, looking at his face. He didn't try to stop her, so she kissed him. He never thought that she would make that move.  
  
"Sara, I,............ Sara?  
  
She was sleeping, sleeping in Grissom's arms.  
  
"Honey, I said that you were drunk"  
  
He rested her on the couch. Finding a pillow and blanket, he covered her affectionately.  
  
*****  
  
In the next morning.  
  
When Sara woke up. When she noticed where she was, she covered her face with the pillow, "Oh, god! What did I do?" She whispered.  
  
Then Grissom appeared with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Drink this. You'll feel better"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She sipper the coffee, "Grissom, I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have gotten drunk." She was very ashamed.  
  
"Why not?" He smiled.  
  
" If I hadn't gotten drunk I wouldn't have made a fool of myself. I wouldn't have this headache either."  
  
"If you hadn't gotten drunk you wouldn't have had courage to come here in the middle of the night wanting to know about my feelings for you."  
  
"Can't you forget everything? I already forgot" Sara said without looking at Grissom.  
  
" No, I can't." He said looking at her.  
  
She was so ashamed she hadn't realized what Grissom said. What those words really meant.  
  
" I should leave" She wasn't believing what was happening.  
  
"If you want." Grissom said, looking at her.  
  
" No, actually I don't."  
  
He approached her, lifting her off the couch, their bodies touching. He put his hands in her waist, pulling her closer until her entire body was pressed against him before he kissed her. A kiss like she always imagined. A dream that had become true, for both of them.  
  
*****  
  
Grissom's cell phone rang; he rose up out of bed to answer it. "Grissom speaking"  
  
"It's me, Catherine. Griss, I'm worried about Sara; she home alone last night, but she isn't there; the old lady who lives in next door said that she didn't come home"  
  
Grissom looked at his bed; Sara was peacefully.  
  
"Don't worry. She is right here"  
  
The end. 


End file.
